


Prep me (don't leave)

by elkebabe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkebabe/pseuds/elkebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cat Grant never became the Queen of all media and gave up her dreams. Now she teaches journalism at the uni. Every year is the same dull one until Kara Danvers starts her first year there and inspires Cat to pick up on her dreams (and vice versa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep me (don't leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't seen any Supercat Teacher!Au's I thought I'd write one myself :)  
> English isn't my native language so excuse any mistakes you might find.  
> Reviews are much appreciated ;)

The start of the new school year came quickly and students had to say goodbye to summer for another 10 months as did teachers. Needless to say, none were very thrilled about it. Especially Cat Grant, the famous journalism professor. She was known as one of the most intimidating and strict professors. Hella bitchy as well. Even though the fact that everyone was scared of her bored her to death, she had grown so accustomed to it, she didn't mind her bad reputation at all. As long as she got her salary and  as long as she had her tumbler filled with the brown liquour in her office, she didn't mind anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

So when September 1st came knocking she went to her job regal as always, without a single care. The blabbering at the school board meeting struck her terribly annoying so she excused herself, heading off to her classroom to make some final preparations for her class. In 30 minutes students would fill the school again so she was savoring every last minute of peace and quiet. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The bell rang with a sharp tone and students went to find their classrooms. Cat's first class were a bunch of seniors, a piece of cake basically. Nothing new to explain, nothing to stress over. 

She had a custom of arriving exactly on time, not a minute before or after. But as she walked down the hallway to her classroom, suddenly, out of nowhere she was soaked in brown liquid (and no it wasn't her favourite liqour). A freshman had just bumped into her rather hard; in one hand carrying a now empty cup of coffee in other her timetable. Gasping, Cat looked up at the taller girl with a frown "Splendid, I reckon you weren't informed coffee is made for drinking rather than showering others!" she rolled her eyes hard as the younger blonde tried to apologize but only managed to stutter. "Puppy-eyes, please stop further embarassing yourself, go find your class." Cat whined annoyed. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry I totally didn't see you Miss and I would have never spilled the coffee on to you on purpose Miss, I just got here for the first time and I'm already lost Miss, ugh why am I such a mess oh god, I am so TERRIBLY sorry Miss I w..." her mumbling was interruped by a loud 'SHHHH' from the older woman. "My name isn't Miss, it's Cat. Quit your stuttering nonsense and find. your. class."  
"But I rea-"  
"CHOP, CHOP."


End file.
